The Bathroom
by abriel
Summary: She had been avoiding Itachi. What does he do? He goes and lock them in a bathroom!


Itachi/Sakura Non-Massacre AU

He was staring again. To make it worse, he didn't even care if anyone else noticed.

Leaning back into her desk, Sakura deliberately dropped her pencil on the floor. Reaching down to pick it up, her eyes fell upon his hand, as he quickly picked it up and carefully placing it into her hand, letting his fingers run over hers.

"Stop it!" She whispered, demanding.

Straighten back up, she leaned back into her seat. Glancing out the corner of her eye, she could see the corner of his lips twitching in amusement as he too leans back into his seat.

Because of her entrance scores in middle school, Sakura was transferred to all AP classes. She was the only junior in her class in that high of a position. Throughout middle school and so far high school, Sakura had maintained a 4.0 GPA and taken away many advanced placement classes. If she wanted to, they were giving her the option to graduate with the senior class next year. If she took this opportunity, she could start pursuing a degree in nursing right out of high school. Being the only junior, while the rest of the class were seniors, she hated it sometimes.

Sakura heaved a huge sigh hearing the bell rang. Putting her pencil behind her ear, she grabbed her Biology book, pushing it into her book bag.

"Since everyone decided they would leave without being dismissed, I want a three-page essay in 12 point fonts, double-spaced, Times New Roman on the three states of matter due Monday." Professor Kurenai yelled out.

Sakura was already dashing out of the classroom, running to her locker.

"If he thinks he's going to get under my skin today, he got another thing coming," she thought out loud, unlocking her locker. Pulling out her AP biology book, she slid it into her locker, while grabbing her AP History book.

"I'm throwing a party this Saturday. You have to come Itachi." Looking down the corridor, there he was. Leaning against someone else locker, dressed in their male uniform, which consisted of a black blazer with a white dress shirt underneath, with black slacks to match the blazer and a red tie. His hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. He was standing in between the school top two sluts: Karin and Ami.

"Sorry ladies, but I hope you will accept my apology. You see, I have plans with someone this weekend, and I wouldn't be a gentleman if I cancel." He replied.

He had plans! With someone! She did the one thing she told herself she wouldn't do. She looked at him giving him the attention he's been craving for. She was not let down, because he was staring right back at her. He probably was the whole time. Looking away quickly, she slammed her locker shut.

"Please Itachi, my parents won't be home this weekend, so we can do anything we want." Karin said, while she stood beside him hugging his arm to her chest, as her bra peeked out from her uniform top. If it was still called a uniform. The female uniform consisted of a black blazer, with a white dress shirt and a black skirt. Karin blazer was missing, her shirt was button down where her red lace bra could be seen, and her skirt was at least three inches shorter than what the dress code was.

"Yeah Itachi, you never come to our parties. If you keep telling us no, we are going to have to drag you from your bed one day." Ami replied smirking devilish.

The warning bell was ringing. She had two minutes to get to class before the final bell would ring.

"Will you hurry up forehead. Didn't you hear the warning bell?" Ino was dragging me by my forearm down the hallway before she could respond.

She couldn't help but look back at Itachi. Sure enough, with that stupid smirk planted on his lips, he was still staring at her. Whatever Karin had whispered, it must have annoyed him as he tugged his arm out of their hold. "If you excuse me, I have to get to class." He turned heading down the corridor.

* * *

They made it. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan over here!" She could see Tenten waving her arm in the back of the class pointing to two seats next to her. Walking to her seat, she flopped down into it.

She hated that she let him get the best of her. This was her last class of the day, once that damn bell ring, she would be out of distance from him.

"You keep frowning like that; you won't have to worry about your lover boy ever coming near you again." Ino said reaching over to smooth the small lines that had appeared between her strawberry brows, laughing.

Sakura scoffed while slapping Ino hands a way from her face. "Shut it pig. If that will keep him away, maybe I'll just keep frowning then." The frown became more prominent on her features at her words, and she was now glaring harder at Ino.

"Fine, fine!" Ino said putting her hands up in surrender. "How about we go shopping after school? I want to go to the new Pretzel Shop that just open. There's this hot guy there, who I'm sure was flirting with me yesterday. Plus, I'm sure I can score us a free pretzel." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"As much as I would love a free pretzel, I think I'm going to stay in this weekend. Not to mention, Professor Sarutobi assigned us a three-page paper due Monday." Sakura replied opening her book.

"Sakura, please! I promise to have you home before midnight. How about ten o'clock?" Ino begged.

"No!"

"Nine?

"Ino, no!"

"Eight? Please Sakura! I will even help you with your paper. Three pages, oh please. I'll do one page of it!" She was desperately begging now.

"Fine! But I have to be home by eight, Ino." Sakura agreed!

"Thank you Forehead!" Ino squeal.

"Yamanaka and Haruno, is there something you would like to share with the class? I'm sure that we would like to be just as excited as Ms. Yamanaka!" Professor Kakashi said.

Ino looked at him like a deer in a headlight. Sakura shook her head no, while reaching down to pull her notebook from her bag. "No Sir!" She replied.

They didn't talk for the rest of the class.

* * *

 _ _Ding-dong, ding-dong__

"Freedom!" Jumping up from her seat, Ino was already heading for the door. "I'll pick you up at twelve tomorrow forehead." She was out the door.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Sakura grabs her book and started for the door.

"Mrs. Haruno, can you stay behind for a moment?" Professor Hatake asks. He turned and continues talking to another student who was asking about a quiz he failed last week from what she could hear. She nodded her head walking back from the door. Setting her backpack on the floor, she set on top of a desk, swinging her legs back and forth waiting. Grabbing her phone out her pocket, she decided to look through her messages.

"Sorry for the wait, but I have a favor to ask." He said. Looking up from her phone, she could see him walking from behind his desk towards her.

Looking down, she could see he had an orange backpack in his hand.

"Your loud mouth friend left his bag in my class last period. You would think he would have notice and came back for it!" He said.

Raising her eyebrow, she gave him a puzzled look. "Friend? I'm sorry professor, but I don't know anyone who has an orange backpack." Hearing the words come out her mouth, she sighed. "Never mind, I just remembered. You must mean Naruto?"

"That would be the one!" He said laughing, pushing the bag closer for her to take.

Jumping off the desk, she grabbed the bag, almost falling over instantly. "The hell, what does he have in here?!" She yelled.

"Language Haruno!" Looking up, he was walking back to his desk grabbing his suitcase from under it. Walking back in her direction, he passed her, opening the door, while inclining his head for her to leave.

Slinging her bag over her arm, she tried again to pick Naruto's up. Again, she struggled. Slinging her bag off, she threw Naruto bag on instead, putting both arms through the loops. She would carry hers.

"Any day Mrs. Haruno." She rolled her eyes at his voice. He didn't sound annoyed, but she could tell he was definitely in a hurry to be somewhere.

Walking pass him, she remembers she had to go back to her locker to get her biology book for her paper. Luckily, her locker was close.

Reaching it, she put in her combination, swinging the door open. Throwing her history book in and grabbing her biology one instead, she started pushing it into her bag, zipping it up. "There is no way I can walk all the way to the bus stop with Naruto bag being this heavy. Hmm, I'm sure he won't mine if I took a look inside and if it something he doesn't need, I'll just put it in my locker." Sakura said out loud with a grin.

Putting her bag back down, she slid his bag from her back. "Kami, that feel so much better." Unzipping it, Sakura froze. Opening it wider, what she saw was cartons of ramen and orange sodas. It had to be over a dozen of each. He didn't even have one book insight. That idiot.

"I'm going to kill him." Sakura said narrowing her eyes while clenching her teeth.

Zipping up his bag rapidly, she stood up slamming her locker shut. Sliding his bag back onto her back, she grabbed hers, carrying it.

Looking up at the clock above the front entrance of the school, she had five minutes until her bus arrived. She needed to move fast. Picking up her pace, Sakura let out a yelp as she was dragged into the men bathroom and pushed against a wall. Preparing to scream, she was unable to, seeing as a hand was smashed against her lips, muting her.

Dropping her bag from her hand, she started struggling while her eyes started gleaming with tears. She was breathing heavily now, her nostrils flaring with frantic effort.

"Calm down Sakura!" She stills. She knew that voice. Itachi.

Removing his hand from her mouth, he took a step back giving her room to breathe.

"You ass!" She was holding her hand against her chest while leaning over trying to catch her breath. "You could have said it was you instead of making me think I was about to get killed or rape." She yelled out while wiping her eyes.

There was something white in front of her. Looking up, he was holding out tissue for her to take. "I apologized." Was his only reply.

Snatching the tissue from his hand, she wiped her eyes bringing it to her nose to blow. "You apologized? That's it? I could have had a heart attack Itachi!" She roared, while looking up into his eyes, sneering.

"But you didn't." He said smirking.

She moved to hit him, but as he moved back to dodge her hit, she was suddenly reminded of the weight on her back, making it difficult to move around.

She threw herself back against the wall. "I'm leaving." Grabbing her bag from the floor, she turned and started for the door.

Grabbing the back of Naruto bag, he pulled, pulling her back against him. "You have been ignoring me." He stated.

Looking over her shoulder, she sent him an annoyed glare. "So you decided to pull me into the men bathroom? Anyone can come in here, and I'll get in trouble Itachi."

Reaching around her, she heard the click.

"There. No one can get in." He said smugly.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." She reached for the silver locked and again, she was yanked back.

Reaching around her, he grabbed her bag from her hand, only to let it slide from his hand behind him. Reaching the straps of the book bag on her shoulders, he started sliding them down. "Itachi, stop. I have to make my bus." He continued until the bag was lifted off her back, where he let it slide to her side onto the floor. "I will take you home."

She turned around, crossing her arms. "No thanks, I will wait until the next bus come." She said, making sure to glare.

"If that is what you wish." He said. "But you will not be leaving until we discuss our situation."

"Situation? We don't have a situation. If I recall, you told Karin that you had plans with someone this weekend. I'm sure you don't want to keep "her" waiting. That will be ungentleman of you." She moved around him, walking to the sink. Looking up into the mirror, she could still see her eyes dilated from the scare. She could see him walking closer to her.

Once he was close, he buried his face against her neck sighing. "I missed you." He breathed out.

She could feel the goosebumps spreading across her body just from his close breathing. She shuddered.

"I deserve someone who will not be ashamed to show me off Itachi. I'm not a whore, and I will not be treated like one." She murmured, looking down at the counter.

"When have I called you a whore Sakura, or expressed that you were? For your first question, I would never be ashamed to show you off. If I remember correctly, you reminded me constantly to act like you never existed when surrounded by others. Do you know how hard that is? I could never ignore you." Pressing closer to her, she could feel the stiffness of him pressing against her ass. "Do you feel what you do to me, even when you ignore me? We don't have to hide Sakura. I am willing to show them that we are together, but I will not share you."

She gasp as he started kissing her neck, sliding his hands down her arms. Still looking at their reflection inside the mirror, she moved, pressing herself closer to him.

Pulling her hair a way from her face, he breathed in her ear, "Is that what you want?"

Moaning, she tried pressing even closer to him, grinding her ass against his bulge. "Yes." she whispered, suddenly unable to breathe. "I want them to know that you belong to me."

He was unbuttoning her blazer, sliding if off of her. Using his thumb, he grasped her nipple, where it immediately harden. I wanted more. Turning around, he pressed her closer to his chest. "I want you." He whispered into my ear. He started kissing her on her neck again. Leaning backwards, she turned her head towards his lips. Grabbing him by his tie, she pulled him forward, until his lips lowered unto hers. Wrapping her arms against his neck, their tongues began darting in and out of each others mouth, across teeth and lips. Drawing back slightly, she licked and nibbled at his lower lip. Smirking, she pulled herself closer to press his cock firmly between their bodies.

Widening her legs, she whimpered as he started grinding against her. Reaching forward, he grabbed the hem of her skirt, bringing it down along with my panties. Grabbing me by my neck, he smashed his lips against mine again, but more demanding. "Be quiet." He said against them. She shook her head confused.

Leaving her lips, he started licking down her chin, then onto her neck and start trailing down to her breast, licking circles around her right cloth nipple. She arched her back moaning, her hands moving into his hair. Moving from one nipple to the other, he began descending down her body again. "Wait." I rasp out. Pulling my shoes off, I started lifting my shirt, throwing it behind my onto the sink, while reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. Sliding it down my arms, Itachi was back licking me. Bending down, he started licking at my navel, then he stopped and looked up smiling, "I hope your still on the pill because I'm not pulling out."

Grasping my butt cheeks, he lifted me up onto the counter.

He continued kissing downward while spreading my legs wider. Placing both of his hands around my ankles, he started pulling me closer to the edge of the counter. Dropping to his knees, he came into view with my pink wet cunt.

He started licking and kissing her inner right thigh from her knee to the spot where her thigh met her pussy. She arched back trying to lift herself closer to his mouth. To smooth her, he placed a gentle kiss on her wet lips before licking his way down her left inner thigh just as he did her right. All the while, he glanced up watching her reaction.

Placing his hands on her inner thighs, he pressed gently to spread her lips wider for him. Placing soft kisses on her slit, he began long, slow licks over her now swollen slit with his tongue. "Itachi!" She was moaning louder now.

Leaning back, he smacked her slit for punishment. Covering her mouth with her left hand while grabbing the counter with her right, she couldn't help moaning deep into her throat.

Removing her hand from her mouth, she weaves her hand back into his hair, stroking her fingers through it. He dove back in, licking. Unable to take anymore, she began to hump her slit against his mouth.

"I'm about to cum baby. Faster." She whimpered out in a breathy voice.

He stopped. Releasing her legs, he moved backwards standing up.

"What are you doing?" She was reaching forward again trying to bring him back to her.

Instead of answering her, was removing his blazer. Untucking his white shirt from his pants, he lift his shirt over his head, throwing it behind him. Reaching the hem of his pants, he looked up staring her in her eyes as he began sliding them down along with his boxers, stopping at his ankles where his shoes were still on. Breaking eye contact, she was looking down at his now revealed bulge. She couldn't help licking her lips, while squirming her thighs together felling the stickiness there.

He was lifting her from the counter. Quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, as her legs began wrapping against his sides, he moved them in the direction of the far wall. She gasp as she was pressed against the cold wall. She was adjusting her legs so her feet where resting against the back of his knees, as his hand wandered down until they reach her ass where his grip tighten holding her steady above his rock hard shaft.

"I'm still on the pill." She rushed out. She was quivering all over from anticipation.

Looking up at him, his lips were formed into a smug smirk. He began to lower her down slowly onto his shaft. She shuddered.

Squeezing her eyes shut, her mouth was hanging open as her head rested against the wall, taking deep breaths. Digging her nails into his back as he went in, inch by inch, stretching her slowly, she bulked forward trying to take him all in.

It was painful. No matter how many times they had sex, she was always too tight for him. "Patience." He whispered breathless. He was withdrawing. He wasn't all the way in to begin with. This annoyed her. She was not in the mood for his teasing.

"Itac… Oh Kami!" He was pushing the head back into her, stretching her again. Slowly and gently lowered her back down onto his shaft, Sakura felt like her breath was knocked out of her. He kept pushing her down until she enveloped his whole cock. He stills, leaning his head against her neck. "Kami, your so tight." He hisses out.

He didn't move. Giving her time to adjust. She rocked against him to let him know she was good. He grunted. Moving his head from between her neck, he brought his lips to hers, pushing his tongue to battle hers. He pulled out swiftly, only to press her more firmly against the wall as he rammed hard back into her.

Bring her head to his neck; she was trying to catch her breath, however that didn't happen as he pulled almost all the way back out again, quickly pummeling back into her. The bathroom was fill with the sound of their skin slapping against each other repeatedly.

"Fuck….ohhh fuck Itachi!" She moaned, eyes stilled squeezed closed as he repeated pummeling into her. She was on her fire. Firmly hold her ass, he continued ramming his hard cock into her while leaning back to watch her tits bounced.

"Your so tight." He growled out between grunts as he started to thrust even harder. Bringing his mouth onto her right nipple, he started sucking.

"Itachi, harder. Please harder." His hips sped up. Digging my heels into his buttocks, he reached his hand down between them, rubbing my clit. "I'm almost there." Her vision begins to see different colors. She was close.

"Your mine. No one else, just mine. Do you hear me?" Itachi growled in her ear. She was far too close now. She could hear him but was too far into ecstasy to respond. Pulling back, he reaches between them slapping her pussy again.

That did it. Sakura screamed as her peak hit. Her entire body tingling, while her toes and fingers curling. She was barely aware of Itachi own release until he bit the side of her neck as he came inside of her, filling her up with his cum.

Not releasing her, he walked them back to the counter top where he sat her on top as he leans his weight against her trying to catch his breath. Leaning against the cold mirror, she too was trying to catch hers. Glancing down, she noticed how tangled his hair. Probably from running her fingers through it but not all the way, or maybe it was the yanking. Releasing his hair from the band, she watched as it came forward almost covering his whole face if it wasn't for him leaning against her.

Running her fingers through his hair again, she tried pushing it back neatly as it was before. "I'm not getting on a bus smelling like semen and sweat. You're taking me home."

"Of course, but I think it would be best if we went to my home first to get freshen up, unless you want to run into your mother." He replied. She could feel him smirk against her chest.

"If I didn't know better Itachi, I would think you would be trying to get me in bed." She could feel him come alive inside her again. "No, nope, I'm too sore for round two. It hasn't even been five minutes." She was pushing him back, and he let her.

Sliding out of her, she moaned from the sensation. He quirks his eyebrows. "That was an automatic reaction. No."

He was reaching beside her snatching some paper towels from the machine. Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her off the counter planting her onto her feet. Reaching behind her, he cut the water on, wetting the paper towels. He started spreading her legs. "Itachi! I need tim…," she started, but was left speechless as he brought the wet paper towel to her slit, wiping it. She was stunned silent. He reached for more paper towels, reaching again to clean her up. He even started wiping the sweat off her chest, neck, and face.

She was blushing. Even after having sex, he knew how to make her shy. "Thank you!" She turned and reached for some paper towels to wet them. Turning around to repeat what he did to her to him, he grabbed her hand holding the paper towels. "We need to get dress and leave." He kissed her quickly before releasing her hand turning around picking up their clothes.

She felt ashamed for some reason. Why is it that he could help her, but she couldn't help him? Leaning back against the sink, she looked down at the floor trying to hold back her tears. She didn't even know why she was crying. Was it because he cleaned her up, but she couldn't clean him? She should be happy she didn't have to clean that damn sweat off him. No, that wasn't it. She felt what she felt before. Like she didn't deserve to touch him now since her legs were no longer open.

Damn it, she was crying. She could see the salty water leaving her eyes in small specks onto the floor.

She could see his shoes in her blurry vision. Lifting his finger under her chin raising it. He gave her a confused look. She shook off his hand, grabbing her clothes from his hand, sitting them on the counter reaching for her bra first.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" He sounded concerned. She ignored him as she snapped her bra into place. Grabbing her shirt, she threw her arms into it sliding it down onto her body. Reaching for her panties next, his hand came down onto hers.

He tried again. "Did I hurt you? Was I too ruff? I can stop by the store and get you some medicine or would you prefer the hospital?"

Sniffing, she looked up in the mirror to see him still staring at her with concern. He was reaching for the paper towel again. Snatching some off, he gave it to her. Wiping her eyes against the ruff material, she whispers, "Why do you not want me to touch you?"

"What?" Turning her around, he removed the paper from her face. "Where is this coming from?" He was still looking confused. It took him a second to realize what she meant. When he denied her to clean him.

"Sakura, I'm standing in front of you with a hard on. I didn't think you cleaning me would help since you did tell me no." Reaching for more paper towels (damn, they were using almost the whole roll), he reached behind her letting the water wet it. Leaning back he was smirk, "If you really want to help me get clean, I promise I won't stop if you can get all of me clean from sweat and cum." He said glancing down at his budge straining against his pants. Grabbing the hem of his pants, he started to slowly push them down when she quickly grabbed his hands stopping him. Pulling them back up she laughed as she punched him in the arm. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pecked him on the lips while saying sorry.

"Sorry, my emotions got the best of me. I should have known." She replied.

He smiled, reaching behind her for her panties, bending down so she could step into them. Pulling them up, he was already was reaching for her skirt. Taking them out his hands, she slid them up her legs while stepping back into her shoes.

Turning around, she grabs some soap from the dispenser washing her hands. Cutting off the water, she turned and saw him holding up Naruto back pack looking at her questioningly.

"It's Naruto. He left it in his class this morning and didn't even come back for it. Oh and to make it worse, he doesn't have a single book or notebook inside. Go ahead, look inside." She said crossing her arms.

Unzipping the bag, he peeked inside. He started laughing. Zipping it back up, "Never knew Naruto liked orange soda."

"Naruto like anything orange." She replied rolling her eyes smiling.

Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he walked to the door, unlocking it. Peeking his head out, he turned and looked at her, "The hallway is clear." Closing the door back, he lifted her bag into her hand.

Grabbing her bag, she slid it on her back.

Grabbing her hand, he was pulling her to the door. "We got ten minutes to get out before we are locked inside the school for the weekend. As much as I would love to be locked inside with you, I would prefer to have you in my bed instead of a desk or a floor next. He smirked at her opening the door letting her walk out first.

She laughed loudly. Realizing she was still inside the school, in the empty hallway, she put her hand over her mouth, dragging Itachi faster to the entrance way before they get caught.

Opening the door, she noticed Itachi car was the only vehicle left besides two others, which most likely belong to the janitor and principle.

"I'm hungry." Sakura said walking to his car. He had a 2018 black Lexus ES.

"So am I. I can go for some dessert again." He said looking straight ahead.

"Desert. Umm, that sounds good. What kind?" She asked licking her lips.

"Strawberry." He said turning to look at her.

Blushing, she sped her pace to his car while yelling "Pervert!"

His laugh was all she heard as she opens his car door throwing her bag in the back. Throwing herself into the front seat, she smiled. She was happy. She couldn't wait to tell Ino tomorrow. Hell, she couldn't wait until Monday. She started to think of ways to make it official in school. I could post it online. No. Maybe stick a post it on Itachi labeling it Sakura! She grins. No, he wouldn't agree to that. Hmm, maybe just holding hands would do.

She was squealing with excitement in the inside. Wait a minute, didn't he tell Karin and Ami he had plans with someone this weekend. She narrowed her eyes.

Opening his side, he put Naruto bag in the back as he sat in his seat. Sticking the key in the ignition, he looked over to Sakura to see her glaring at thin. "You said you have plans this weekend. With who?"

"You." He said turning the key in the ignition, starting the car. "Did you really think I was going to let you go another week ignoring me?" He started pulling out of the parking lot.

She blushed. A whole week. She ignored him for a whole week, which meant she went a week without sex. Nope, she was never doing that again.


End file.
